An array substrate of a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (referred to as a TFT-LCD in brief) is manufactured through complicate technical flows, and the phenomena such as an open-circuit or a short-circuit are prone to occur on the lines of the substrate, and the yield rate of products can be increased by detecting and repairing the lines on the substrate where the open-circuit or the short-circuit occurs; thus the purpose of improving the detecting efficiency and saving the cost can be achieved by expediting the detecting speed of the detecting apparatus and simplifying the hardware structure of the detecting apparatus.
There are a number of parallel wires on the array substrate of the TFT-LCD, wherein the parallel wires comprise gate lines and data lines in general; when an open-circuit or a short-circuit appears in such parallel wires due to particles or metal residual and the like, the detecting approach in the prior art firstly needs to perform line scanning by a Line Detecting Sensor (LDS) to find the location where a defective line is located as a whole. As shown in FIG. 1, taking a gate line 1 as an example, a voltage input terminal 2 and an input terminal sensor 3 connected to the voltage input terminal 2 are arranged at a signal input terminal of the gate line 1, and an output terminal sensor 4, to which an equivalent resistor 5 is connected, is arranged at a signal output terminal of the gate line 1. FIG. 2 is an equivalent circuit diagram of the LDS detecting apparatus, wherein the arrow direction in the FIG. 2 represents the signal transfer direction, Vin represents an input voltage, Vout represents an output voltage, C10 represents a capacitance of the input terminal sensor, C20 represents a capacitance of the output terminal sensor, R10 represents an equivalent resistance of the wire to be detected, R20 represents a resistance of the equivalent resistor 5. Subsequent to the LDS detecting, it needs to perform scan on the defective wire by a Position Detecting Sensor (PDS for short) or by an Auto Optical Inspection (AOI for short) to find the coordinate of the specific location where the failure occurs on the defective wire. The above detecting approach in the prior art has disadvantages such as more technical processes, slower detecting speed, and higher cost.